Un vals anhelado
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un recuerdo más a la colección de memorias de Aomine Daiki, un baile especial con sus personas más importantes en este mundo.


_¡Espero sea de su agrado! :)_

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 **"Un vals anhelado."**

En sus ojos rubíes desbordaba el amor...

En los de ella, había alegría y hasta un poco de humor...

Los dos se veían contentos, había una conexión mágica entre ellos que no se podía negar y él...

Bueno, él estaba ahí mirándolos con un rubio gritón a su lado. De pronto, una mueca apareció en sus labios, no la notó hasta que la pareja se detuvo frente a él para obsequiarle un par de esas sonrisas que lo desarmaban y lo volvían a armar en su lugar.

Eran más que perfectos juntos, tanto así que comenzó a reír.

-¡Aominecchi! - Kise lo hizo reaccionar según él con sus molestas formas de siempre, lo comenzó a empujar hacia adelante quitándole enseguida la cámara de las manos. -¡Anda, anda! Ve con ellos, yo lo grabaré todo. - lo miró ceñudo, hasta que esa vocecita que bien conocía le hizo regresar su mirada al centro del lugar.

-¡Ven Papá! - miró donde le llamaban y halló un par de miradas rojizas que lo invitaban a unirse a su lado. -¡Baila con nosotros, así Papi ya no estará nervioso! - dijo su hija mientras tomaba su mano, tan veloz como ella es, con la suya mientras la otra aún seguía unida en un fuerte apretón con la de él.

Con su esposo, con su padre, quien por suerte era de ambos y de nadie más... Con Taiga, Aomine Taiga.

-"¡Ah, qué bien se escucha!" - todavía a pesar del tiempo, disfruta como se oye decirlo, pensarlo, escribirlo, ¡todo lo que lo dejé más que claro para el mundo!

Ese pelirrojo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo pero que el carmín en sus mejillas ha delatado ante todos, que en efecto, su nerviosismo es lo que no lo ha dejado dar cinco pasos seguidos sin tropezar.

No lo culpaba, en parte por la misma razón había decidido que sea él quien compartiera el baile de padres e hijos con su imperativa niña. No lo mal entiendan, no era por no saber bailar ya que Satsuki mientras crecía a su par y por las fortunas que sean, siempre fue su compañera en los festivales escolares y pobre de él si no realizaba correctamente los bailes.

Al final sólo quería verlo tan radiante como siempre y un poquito abochornado, ¿por qué negarlo? Quería verlo junto a su tigrilla y así, encantado por la estampa que el cierre de cursos del preescolar le obsequiaba, grabar sin dudar cada segundo de ese momento para luego mirarlo de nuevo pero entonces, lo notó...

Ninguno de los dos le había mirado siquiera una vez desde que Tetsu, siendo el educador de los pequeños del último año, llamó a las madres a bailar con sus hijos y a los padres a acompañar a las niñas en su " _Baile de Graduación_ ".

Observando como el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo y su traviesa peliazul de ojos rubíes unían sus manos en un vals, se sintió pleno y feliz. Hasta que en ningún momento miraron donde se encontraba. Había pedido el día en la Jefatura de Policía para no perderse ese momento y ahora, se sentía excluido.

-"¡ _Celomine_!" - escuchó en su cabeza el sobrenombre que usaban para molestarlo pero es que desde que había comenzado su relación con su _Bakagami_ (en ese tiempo, _ya que ahora es un Ahomine de vez en cuando_ ), se ponía así y ahora con ella también ocurría de la misma forma... No le gustaba que mirarán tanto a su esposo y mucho menos a su hija, siempre había sido algo sobreprotector pero ahora con su trabajo parecía haber aumentado. En parte, también le preocupaba sentirse excluido de su propia vida familiar por su empleo.

Desde que llegó hace cinco años a sus vidas, Taiki siempre había escuchado que la quería y que la cuidaría siempre al igual que a su Papi. No quería quitarle a Taiga el momento pero, tenía que admitir que si quería compartir ese baile con su pequeña.

El pasar los dos era una opción pero no querían "perturbar" a terceros por sus actos y más estando en un jardín de infantes, aunque ya prácticamente todos lo tomaban como lo más normal para estos tiempos, decidieron evitarlo y le dijo a su pelirrojo que él participara pero ahora...

-No te hagas del rogar, ven. - tomaron su mano libre por otra que conocía perfectamente. -Baila con nosotros, no creo que lo hagas peor que yo pero buen-...

-Disculpa, ¿hacerlo peor que tú? - arqueo una de sus cejas azules en son de burla mientras soltaba su mano, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, separándolo de la pequeña con quien dio un valseo rápido. Esta sólo reía, mientras la hacían girar para luego abrazarla. Le habló cerca de su oído como si de un secreto se tratara, aunque todo haya sido muy claro al final, le dijo que hiciera lo mismo con su Papi cuando se acercaran a él. Taiga avergonzado pero sonriente, dejo que le hicieran dar un par de vueltas para que luego tomarán su mano. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hija a quien el moreno seguía abrazando.

-¿Y bien? - sonrió presumido, el de ojos de rubíes bufó de forma infantil ante esto.

-Eres un tonto. Si sabías bailar, ¿por qué no pasaste con Taiki desde el principio?

-Ella quería a su Papi. - besó la mejilla de su hija.

-¡Yo los quería a los dos! Le pregunte al Tío Tetsu y dijo que estaba bien pero no me hicieron caso cuando les dije... - la pequeña de vestido azul los miró con un mohín gracioso en el rostro.

-Huh, ¿nos lo dijo? - miró a Taiga interrogante, él se llevó su mano al rostro. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían con su esposo.

-Bueno, al final estamos los tres juntos celebrando que ahora irás a...

-¡Si, ahora iré a la escuela donde el Tío Tatsuya da clases y lo podré ver más seguido! - su hija interrumpió a Taiga con "esa" sonrisa radiante a la que no le podía decir que no, su pelirrojo amado comenzó a carcajearse en su cara mientras él hacía más pronunciado su entrecejo, pensando mil formas para sobrevivir a esta nueva etapa que se aproximaba... ¿Tal vez hacer que la pequeña estudiará en casa? ¡Sí, claro!

Y ese fue otro momento más que quedó grabado por un rubio que gritaba que miraran a la cámara un tanto frustrado.

* * *

 **Inspiración** : mi hermana menor y la gracia que tenían ella y mi padre al bailar en dicha clausura escolar.

 _De antemano, gracias a quien lea y a quien deje review :)_


End file.
